Uglinator (Episode)
Details Petra and her henchmen begin the episode staring at the Petra stamp, which soon becomes the Uglinator. He demands she and her henchmen amuse him and all 3 pull funny faces. At school, Petra, as Miss Iknow, still has the funny face and her students laugh at her. Flint attempt to fix it with humorous results. Petra gets the cue to leave and gives her students a test. Only Flint is excited about the sudden test. In a nearby tree overlooking the classroom, Merlock is seen admiring Sarah's beauty. Bindi kisses him, causing him to fall. In 20th Century Japan, Ptera arrives with her two henchmen and the Uglinator. The Uglinator assumes control over a classroom of students, bringing their inner most desires to real life and leaving them with a skull stamp on their forehead. The adults try and stop the children, but they are unable to stop them. When Flint and the others arrive, Robot 12 is sent out to fight them, however, it jets off into the sky and straight past Flint and his friend. Uglinator laughs and says that fighting with a giant robot is much too boring. The children attack with water pistols that fire a sticky substance. This causes Ridon to fall. Merlock is seen leaping from a tall building to rescue Sarah, in the process she covers him in the sticky substance. Bindi appears on a TV screen behind them, telling Sarah to back off when Merlock compliments their situation of being stuck together. Merlock tells Sarah to find the others, while he holds off the Uglinator. Sarah leaves after thanking him, to which makes Merlock happy as she is actually noticing him. After she leaves, the Uglinator appears, before Merlock can do anything to stop him, he is caught in the Uglinator's control beam. A skull mark appears on Merlock's forehead, and he struggles to resist the Uglinator's control, he attempts to fight it. However, the Uglinator manages to convince Merlock that all his pains are the result of Flint, that if Flint wasn't around he could easily get to Sarah. Merlock tells Bindi, who has been trying to convince him to hang on, to get lost, leaving her devastated. Merlock joins the Uglinator's army. Flint and his friends have regrouped, the city remains silent around them. They are then surrounded by the children of the city. At that moment, Merlock appears, proclaiming that they are in control and the adults have been imprisoned. Tony notices Merlock has the skull mark on his forehead and is under the Uglinator's control. Merlock challenges Flint to a duel to prove he is stronger then Flint and to win Sarah affection. Flint and his friends are taken to a arena, where Tonio, Getalong and Pterry are seen imprisoned. Sarah is seen sitting in a hair next to the Uglinator who is holding her hand and Petra is gloating on top of the cage holding Tony and the other remarking how she would never have imagined Merlock and Flint ever fighting. In the arena, as the bell starts, Flint comment how he refuses to fight Merlock as he considers him a friend. Merlock comments back that only Flint thinks that. Flint finds himself only able to defend himself as Merlock attacks Soon Merlock begins to win and Sarah cannot bare seeing Merlock acting this way. She stops the fight, slapping him twice on the face and then crying on his chest. A tear falls on his hand, and the mark is lifted. Ulginator refuses to give up and leaps onto Merlock's head. This time he takes complete control over Merlock's mind and breaks down all his mental barriers, releasing all his inner most thoughts and in the process, Merlocks hidden powers via his Vampire heritage. This causes Merlock to transform. Flint is instantly knocked aside with ease. As Merlock goes to attack a second time, Bindi in Master form stops him, telling him she will not allow him to hurt anyone. She then pleas with Flint to do whatever it takes to bring Merlock back. Rocky grows very large, much to the horror of Merlock, and Flint whacks him on the head, Getalong then hits him with a love beam. This releases him a little from the control of the Uglinator, Merlock struggles to free himself, and begins to once again fight over control of his own mind. He begs Flint to end the fight before he hurts anyone, even if it means he must be destroyed in the process. Getalong weakens the control by freeing the others currently under the Uglinator's mark with its Love beam. The children begin to chant for Flint. Flint takes another swing at Merlock, this time the blow lands directly on the Uglinator, who being made only of bone, feels the blow directly. This causes him to let go of Merlock and fall off. Merlock returns to his Human form, he weakly thanks Flint for saving him. Flint turns to face the Uglinator, claiming he will never forgive him for what he did to his friend. The Uginator retreats with Petra and her goons in Robot 12. Flint draws his attention to Merlock, who he comments is strong, Merlock returns the compliment. In the past, Flint says goodbye to the children he saved, who proclaim they will work hard to not be selfish adults. Tony suddenly remembers they never finished Miss Iknow's test which cues their departure from the timeline. Watching them, Merlock stands on top of a building with Bindi, reflecting how strong the Uglinator was. Bindi, who didn't know Merlock could transform, kisses him, causing him to fall once more. In their hideout, the Uglinator proclaims next time they will find someone stronger. List of characters *Flint Hammerhead *Uglinator *Petra Fina Dagmar *Dino *Mite *Pterry *Getalong *Bindi *Merlock Holmes *Rocky Hammerhead *Dr. Bernard Goodman *Sarah Goodman *Tony Goodman English dub Changes *''See also English Dub for common changes to the series'' *Cracking sounds can be heard when the Uglinator leaps onto Merlock's head. These are removed like most sound effects in the English dub. The meaning of much of the dialogue was altered. While not a issue in most episodes, in this one the changes altered the context of the fight between Flint and Merlock to a notable point where several sections of the episode lost their original meaning. *Sarah's dialogue in the arena was changed from telling Merlock to remember he was a Time Detective to asking for the Merlock who was nice to her to return. *In the English dub, Merlock acknowledges Flint as a brother, in the Japanese dub, both Flint and Merlock acknowledged each others strengths. Both render the two accepting each other as equals, but in the English dub, Flint doesn't return any acknowledgement of Merlock being on par with himself. *In the English dub, Merlock blames Bindi for all his mishaps, this is logical as many of the flash back scenes were ones where Bindi had caused him to fall victim to his random misfortunes or were while she was present. However, in the original Japanese dub, he blamed Flint for making him look bad as due to his misfortunes he could never show Sarah how great he was while Flint was around, skipping over that Merlock was jealous of Flint. *When Merlock transforms, in the English dub one is left to presume this is due to the Uglinator being in control of Merlock. In the Japanese dub, the audience is reminded he is a descendant from Vampires via Pterry bringing it up, also the Uglinator states the transformation is due to Merlock's hidden powers owed to his heritage. *The Uglinator is beaten via the "Love conquers all" trope in the English dub. Cuts; *Removal of Sarah slapping Merlock's face twice to bring him out of the Uglinators control the first time. *When the Uglinator is hit with Rocky, a x-ray of his skull pops up with text attached to it, this is cut from the episode. Replacement scenes; *The Uglinator's initial snicker from when Dino and Mite pull faces at him is used twice within the episode to fill in the gaps caused by the cuts of this episode. *After Merlock is transformed, Pterry and Tony talk about this, Pterry's speech cycle is repeated so his speech lasts twice as long. Errors *When Merlock is first hit with the skull mark, in one scene only the bottom half of the Uglinator was shown, his top half of his body is missing. *The Membrane on Merlock's wings changes width. *When Merlock catches Sarah, the green sticky substance she was covered in is missing. Seconds later both she and Merlock are covered in it. Notes *Bindi's kisses draw energy from their victims, as seen in episode 18, this is why Merlock falls down both times she kissed him. *Merlocks Vampire heritage was also mentioned in episode 18. *The Petra Stamp is never shown again used as a method to put others' under Petra's control. Uglinator's power fulfills the same purpose, with the exception of him being able to not only do the same task on a larger scale, but tap into a persons deep most thoughts. He also does not need to make physical contact unless he wishes to possess his victims to tap into their darkest thoughts. *Merlock is the first person in the series seen to attempt to resist either the Petra stamp or the Uglinator's control immediately after being marked. *Merlock's original release from mind control via a tear, was also how Flint got through to Jitterbug in episode 2, mirroring the Petra mark and the skull marks first removal by a character. *Flint repeats the English word "hot!" when Merlock fires his cane at him in the Japanese dub. Category:Episodes